


A Furious Battle of Morals.

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Morality, F/M, Moral Dilemmas, No Plot/Plotless, No Underage Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short One Shot, Sinistra is as good as an Original Character, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Young Severus Snape, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: 7th year Sinistra seduces Snape. How will he react to this?'Unless you wish expulsion, then I suggest you leave,' he warned.I'm crap at summaries
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	A Furious Battle of Morals.

**Author's Note:**

> I own hp merch, that is it.

'This must _not_ happen again _,_ ' Snape spoke decisively as his fingers fumbled doing up his belt buckle. A feeling of nausea and guilt coiled in his stomach at what he just did.

'Why not?' asked the Hufflepuff who had just pulled her knickers up.

'I would lose my job if anyone found out. Possibly go to prison,' Snape said piercingly. His palms flattened the front of his robes, straightening them.

'I do not see how? I am eighteen, and you are twenty-five. We are both very legal.'

He turned to her sharply, 'Nevertheless, I am your professor. You are my student! I am in the wrong.' He frowned.

'You did nothing wrong, sir,' she reassured. 'We are both two fully consenting adults.'

'But I am your _teacher_!' he stressed. 'It is greatly frowned upon.'

'Only if they find out.'

There was a long pause where both looked at each other.

'Please, go... Now!' But he didn't wait to see if she left. He turned in his boots, and stormed through the door of the back of the room; his robes billowing behind him.

Hid legs directed him straight to his bathroom, he turned on the shower full power, and whilst he waited for the water to come to temperature, he stood in front of the mirror; his fingers gripped either side of the sink. He looked at himself, a look of self-disgust spread over his face. He felt that he had taken advantage of a student, abused his status. He closed his eyes in hope to block out what he just did.

_ **Twenty minutes earlier.** _

Snape walked into his office when he saw that Aurora Sinistra, a dark, pretty, curvy, black-haired, Hufflepuff with big brown eyes, was sat on the edge of his desk; her skirt high up her thighs, and her black knickers on show, due to her parted legs. His stomach twisted at the sight.

'Miss Sinistra, what...' he cleared his throat, 'what are you doing in my office?!' he said, sternly.

'Unless you wish expulsion, then I suggest you leave,' he warned.

Sinistra pushed herself off his desk and swayed slowly towards the Slytherin, a determined look in her eyes. He swallowed thickly, his heart drummed hard, and he stepped back.

'Fifty points from Hufflepuff!' he spoke weakly, but that did not discourage the young woman. He stopped stepping backwards when his back hit something hard.

Sinista had him cornered. Her right arm outstretched beside his head, her palm flat upon the cold, stone wall. He stood frozen in place, face impassive though his eyes hinted a mixture of confusion and arousal.

'Oh, come on, professor,' she said low, enunciating professor, 'You can't deny that you do not want me.' She leaned closer.

'NO! Now get out!' he said louder, hoping he sounded authoritative.

Sinistra's tongue flicked out and licked her bottom lip. She grinned slightly and arched an unconvinced brow.

'I see how you look at me when you think no one is watching, professor. I notice how you avoid me at all costs in class.'

'Do you get off on thinking about fucking your student?' she whispered seductively and moved in closer, so she was inches away.

In a moment of weakness, his eyes fluttered closed but quickly snapped them open.

'Get. Out,' Snape breathed.

But she didn't. Instead, Sinistra leaned up and pressed her lips to his warm, dry lips. She kissed him with hunger and passion. Time had temporally frozen, nothing mattered except her wet, soft lips on his, his blood pumped furiously in his ears, and, at the moment, he had forgotten where he was. It wasn't until Sinistra moaned, softly and her hands touched him, that Snape came back to reality and wrenched his lips away from her, then held her at arm's length with his.

His ebony eyes searched her full pupils. Then, without warning, he drew her back, fast and kissed her hard.

Before he knew what was happening, he was leaning over her, on a nearby workbench kissing her fiercely. He ran his hand quickly up to her thigh and under her skirt. His long fingers edged her knickers to the side, and a finger stroked her silky soft pussy, he circled her entrance and slipped a finger in, which made her moan. A minute later, he swiftly pulled her knickers down, and she raised a leg so he could take them off one leg. His fingers returned to her pussy, where he lowered two fingers deep inside her tight, wet, heat, curled and rubbed gentle, with a 'come here' motion.

'Mmmmm,' she hummed. The older man's other hand slithered under her blouse and gently squeezed her bra cover breasts and caressed her soft, warm skin.

A few minutes later, his thumb found her clit where he circled with feather-light touches, 'Yes,' she hissed quietly.

Sinistra hooked a hand around his neck, bringing his mouth impossibly closer to hers, and the other laced in his hair. She crossed her feet around his arse, where she pulled him closer to her so that his clothed hardness nudged against her core, and she ground her hips purposely. Snape breathing was intense, but, besides that, he was yet to make any pleasurable noises.

He continued with the 'come here' motion and gained pressure as he circled her clit, until he felt her inner walls squeeze around him and she came over his fingers. He kissed her, swallowing her moans of ecstasy.

Snape removed his fingers from her cunt, pulled back and stared at her, as he sucked his two fingers free of her juices.

'That is so hot!' she spoke, breathlessly.

His hand travelled to his trousers where he quickly undid the belt buckle and pulled out his large, stiff cock holding it in place. He silently cast a charm to protect them both or pregnancy and any STI's. 

He looked down at his cock and stopped. He was about to fuck a student! His mind went in a furious battle of morals. 

> _'You have already touched her. The damage is done, so why not go the whole hog?'_
> 
> _'Don't do it. It's not too late. You can stop before you get in too deep.'_
> 
> _'It's a bit late for you to question your principles now, Severus. You've come this far, may as well fuck her.'_
> 
> _'You might not get into as much trouble if you stop now. Don't do it!'_
> 
> _'But you want to fuck her!'_
> 
> _'Dumbledore would slaughter you if he ever found out!'_
> 
> _'But she is offering herself to you on a plate, take it, you fool.'_
> 
> _'But she is your student!'_

She apparently saw this doubt he was having as she drew her feet in which made his hips move forward and the tip of his cock just touch her entrance.

'Please,' she begged, and Snape's eyes flickered up to her glittering eyes. 'Take me... Pleeeease.'

It turned out that that was enough to break his morals and show that he had none.

Both still fully clothed, just cock and cunt on display, he pushed forward and penetrated her in one swift movement. She gasped loudly, and Snape stiffened.

'No. It's ok. You didn't hurt me. Just... full,' Sinstra reassured him with a smile. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and roll of her hips on his cock.

Snape quickly found a rhythm and was hitting long and deep strokes. Sinistra had her eyes squeezed shut her back arched, so she pressed into him.

His movements grew faster, and she cried out loudly. He instantly clapped his large palm over her mouth, stopping her mid cry, remembering just then that he didn't put a silencing charm on the room - or a locking charm!

'Shhh,' he breathed.

Sinistra's eyes shot open, and her hands automatically followed and covered Snape's. One hand over her mouth and the other gripped her hip he fucked her hard, his head rested in the crook of her neck, planting sporadic kisses. Sinatra's muffled cries vibrated through his hand as he pushed into her, her legs tightened its grip around his waist, and she moved her hips, meeting his consistent thrusts.

He only lasted about five minutes before he let out a long, throaty groan into her neck and his seed pulsed inside her in thick, hot burst then he dropped his full weight on top of the Hufflepuff.

As if she was an electrical shock, he jumped off her quickly, like the reality of what just happened hit him. She looked at him, her eyes wide, confused.

'I'm sorry.'

He was sorry for touching her. He was sorry for being so weak. 

'For what?'

He blindly reached for the wand inside his robe and waved it to cast a cleaning charm, ridding all evidence of what he just did to the young woman - except mental evidence but he couldn't obliviate her, that's too dangerous. He turned away from her and tucked in his now soft cock.

'This must not happen again.'

By the time he had opened his eyes, the mirror became fogged over, the room was humid, and his cock had stiffened from the recollection of what happened half an hour ago. He looked down at his tented trousers, and let out a defeated sigh. He stripped and stepped into the shower. As the hot water beat onto his back, he curled his fingers around his cock as his stroked himself to orgasm, for the second time that night, thinking of Sinistra.

Just before he went to bed, he sent an owl to Sinistra asking if he can meet her Monday after dinner, this time in his quarters.


End file.
